1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed concept pertains generally to a circuit breaker module and, more particularly, to a circuit breaker module including a number of circuit breakers.
2. Background Information
Circuit breakers are used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to an overcurrent condition, such as an overload condition or a relatively high level short circuit or fault condition between a power source (e.g., a line terminal) and a load. Circuit breakers are used, for example, in aircraft electrical systems where they not only provide over-current protection but also serve as switches for turning equipment on and off. Aircraft or subminiature circuit breakers, for instance, are typically relatively small to accommodate the relatively high-density layout of aircraft circuit breaker modules, which make circuit breakers for numerous circuits accessible to a user. Aircraft electrical systems can consist, for example, of hundreds of circuit breakers, each of which is used for a circuit protection function as well as a circuit disconnection function through a push-pull handle.
Each circuit breaker includes a non-conductive housing assembly that defines an enclosed space. The mechanical and electrical elements of the circuit breaker, e.g. an operating mechanism and a conductor assembly, are substantially disposed in the enclosed space. The circuit breaker housing assembly is known to include two bodies. The two housing assembly bodies were coupled via metallic bushing surfaces. The use of such bushings added to the cost of materials and manufacturing.
It is known to mount a number of conventional aircraft or aerospace circuit breakers in a module. The module includes a frame assembly defining an enclosed space in which the circuit breakers are disposed. The module further includes a generally planar faceplate. The faceplate made from a flexible or semi-flexible material has the disadvantage of being deformed. That is, the faceplate can flex and bow. This is especially true of faceplates that have a greater area.
Accordingly, circuit breaker housing assemblies need improved assembly elements. Further, circuit breaker module faceplates need enhanced rigidity.